Young Lady
by ElisaM2331
Summary: La joven dama sonrió. Mientras él estuviese bien, todo estaría bien. Mientras él, su bebé estuviese a su lado, todo sería bueno, todo tendría arreglo, no importa cuán mal pudiesen llegar a estar las cosas.


_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**_

_**"Young Lady"**_

Cuando la Señora dió la orden, se abrieron las puertas. La dama suspiró.

De muy poco había servido que el doctor le dijese a su Señora que estaba enferma, que le diese unos cuántos días. La amable Señora había aceptado, pero por su desgracia y eterna mala suerte, ella había salido a comprar unas cuantas chicas más a la superficie y había dejado a su hermana, la cruel mujer de cabellos dorados a cargo del burdel. Bueno, se corrigió la joven dama, su Señora la llamaba con un denominativo más propio, más elegante, a su parecer. "Casa de Placer" sonaba más acorde que los groseros apelativos que había para el lugar en el que laboraba.

"No es más que una casa de putas..."

Casi le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermano burlándose de ella. A pesar de su indiferencia cuando niña y su abandonó cuando adolescente, ella amaba a su cruento y duro hermano. No olvidaría nunca las veces que las manos implacables le sostuvieron cuando llegaron a llevarse a mamá y a papá. Nunca olvidaría esos pilares que le protegieron en la calle, cuando quiso ser lastimada por hombres desconocidos. Muy a su pesar, su hermano los destrozo cuál perros, sin embargo supo que fue lo correcto. O eso le dijo, su adorado hermano mayor luego de que volviese a ella empapado en sangre ajena, sonriente y le revolviese su pelo negro. Sus recuerdos se esfumaon cuando la Señora de pelo rubio le llamó.

-¿Que haces ahí parada cómo estúpida?...-La joven dama quisó excusarse,sin embargo tan pronto abrió la boca, la Señora cruel la azoto con su implacable mano enjoyada.-No te atrevas a responderme, putilla...

Lo dijo con tanta saña, con tanto desprecio que por un momento, la joven dama olvidó quién era y sintió las fuerzas necesarias para lastimar esa boca inmunda, esa boca grosera, esa boca cruel. Sin embargo, un repentino mareo le hizo desistir.-Ruego me disculpe, mi Señora.

La fea mujer suspiró, cómo si estuviese resignada.-Que se le va a hacer. En fin, se productiva y anda con los clientes mujer, que para eso estás viva...-Le dio un brusco empujón y le hizo avanzar a dónde unos hombres vestidos con sedas y telas lujosas le aguardaban. La joven dama sintió naúseas. La joven dama quisó echar a correr, echar a volar cómo un día, en un arranque de infantilidad contó eso a un hombre amable que pagó por sus servicios. El hombre amable sonrió al escucharla y acarició con dulzura su espalda desnuda. Ella por un momento, lo quisó con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, reprimió sus deseos estúpidos y con una sonrisa avanzo descalsa y adornada hacía su infierno personal. Sonrieron torcidamente y la vieron con lascivia. Sus ojillos porcinos parecían ansiosos. La joven dama sintió de nuevo naúseas, pero resignada se dejó guiar a la habitación dónde el cliente se despojo de su amplia túnica de seda coloreada y descubrió un todavía más amplio estómago.

Eso fue todo, el mareo y las naúseas fueron tales que la joven dama cayó de rodillas y volvió el estómago entre aparatosas arcadas.

El castigo fue terrible. Fue azotada por la Señora luego de que un asqueado cliente fuese a quejarse. La mujer de pelo de paja la golpeó tanto y tan fuerte que cuando cerró sus ojos, la joven dama pensó que finalmente vería a sus padres. Ojala le estuviesen esperando del otro lado. Ojala que no se hubiesen adelantado sin ella. No obstante, se perdió en un mar de recuerdos confusos. Por un momento, incluso vió al hombre amable. Se sintió tan feliz de estar de nuevo con él que se olvidó de lo demás. Si ese era el infierno destinado para ella, pensó la joven dama, podría bien acostumbrarse.

De pronto el hombre amable de ojos pequeños y afilados, le tocó el vientre. Se sintió confundida cuando le vió sonreír. Y por un momento de duda, la claridad llegó cómo una ola cálida y suave. Sintió deseos de echarse a llorar. Se sentía feliz, feliz cómo nunca antes y todo gracias al hombre amable y su semilla que había florecido dentro de ella. Entonces, cómo si Dios hubiese tocado su inmundo ser, le permitió ver la visión más magnífica de todas. Era él, supo la joven dama en cuanto le vió. Era su niño, era su pequeño, su hijo. Era toda ella, incluso en la estatura, pero cuando vió sus ojos... Se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. La más afortunada, muy a pesar de sus desgracias. Su hijo le miró, reconociéndola. Las palabras que le dijo, serían los principales motivos que le ayudarían a abrir sus ojos y enfretarse a la realidad.

-¡Alabados sean los dioses, niña, me habéis dado un susto de muerte!...-Las cálidas manos de la Señora sostuvieron las pálidas mejillas de la joven dama.

-S-Señora...

-Ruego tus perdones niña dulce, mi hermana es una bruja y cómo tal se comporta. No te preocupes, los azotes han sido curados, pronto te repondrás y conocerás a las nuevas. Pronto todo volverá a ser cómo antes...-Esas palabras, horrorizaron a la joven dama.

-N-No, no, no...-Dijo, aterrada, abrazando su vientre. La Señora la miró cómo si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¿No querrás tener al niño o...?-De pronto los ojos de su Señora se volvieron duros.-No, sabes bien las reglas.

Entonces la joven dama supo que estaba sola. Completamente sola.

Con todas las fuerzas y la dignidad que habían en ella, la joven dama se puso de pie, tambaleante. Se preparó para desatar el infierno. Fue todo peor de lo que creyó, pensó mientras corría, cojeando, jadeando. Pero no, se corrigió. Cuán estúpida había sido.-No estoy sola...-Pensó sonriente, llorosa, herida.-...tu estás conmigo ¿verdad, bebé?

Siguió su camino entre las callejuelas de la Ciudad Subterranéa hasta que le fallaron las piernas.

La joven dama se recargó contra la pared y suspiró, abrazándo su vientre. Ahí estaba, ahí estaba su bebé. Su pequeño bebé. Y mientras estuviese con ella, todo estaría bien. Todo tendría arreglo, no importaba qué. Días duros y noches inclementes paso en aquel callejón desolado. Se puso en pie al cuarto día y decidió que tenía que comer algo. Sino... su bebé sería pequeño y propenso a la enfermedad. Decidió nunca más volver a rebajarse al nivel de ofrecer su cuerpo, y el resultado fue una hambruna que pensó que la mataría. Entonces, cuando creyó haberle fallado a su bebé una manzana rodó frente a ella. Nunca nada le supo tan bien cómo aquella manzana, roja y bella. La joven dama sonrió y se giró para agradecer la buena voluntad cuando sus ojos se llenaron de asombro.

-...no puede ser...-Susurró la joven dama.-¿H-Hermano?

La mirada cruel, las manos manchadas de sangre y su porte elegante y orgulloso se presentaba frente a ella. Tenía en sus dedos sujeto un rostro que reconoció. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa al ver aquella cruel boca deformada en el horror.-Ésta puta grito mucho, hermanita.

-Suele gritar siempre, Kaney.-Dijo mirándolo cómo quién ve al sol por primera vez.

-Las demás estarán gritando también. Pero en fin...-Soltó una risita que le recordó al niño que solía hacer travesuras y al realizarlas, soltaba una risilla similar.-...no hay muchos que las puedan escuchar. Casi nadie tiene el lujo de escuchar a los muertos.

-¿Ni uno vivo?

-Ni una de sus putas almas...-Respondió, sentado a su lado.

-¿Y el abuelo?

-Muriéndose cómo el vejete que es. Pronto iré a verle.-La joven dama sabía que a pesar del desprecio que pululaba en contra de su anciano abuelo, Kaney adoraba al hombre.

-Dilé que pronto será bisabuelo...-Tal y cómo sospecho la joven dama, su hermano parecía conocerlo todo.

-Tendrás a un bastardo, hermanita.

-Cómo muchos en el mundo.

-Probablemente morirá.-La mirada que clavó en él, le hizo comprender.-Ni lo sueñes, no soy la puta niñera de nadie.

-No le veré crecer, Kan. Probablemente muera en el parto. Pero el nacerá. Ya lo verás, será fuerte de nacimiento y contigo, se hara el más poderoso. Ya lo verás.-Los ojos de su hermana brillaron con una fuerza desconocida. Kaney sonrió. Cómo sonrió la joven dama al alumbrar a ese paliducho bebé que sostuvo tan pronto salió del interior de Kushel . Ella sonrió, sonrió con fuerzas y le dijo el nombre que quería para el mocoso berreante en sus manos. El asintió, y al verla quisó llorar. Quisó, más no lo hizo. Ya suficiente llanto tenía con el monstruito que chillaba todo rosado y extraño. Los ojos de su hermana eran diferentes, pero ella, su joven dama beso esos ojillos ciegos con cariño. Supo que no estaría bien sacarselos al bastardito, pues Kushel tenía buenos recuerdos de quién le hubiese heredado los ojos al bebé.

En fin.

La joven dama se fue en un suspiro. Kaney se quedó solo con su alma y con el bastardito rosa berreante. Kaney sin saber muy bien por qué demonios, lo recosto contra su pecho y comenzó a arrullarlo. A los minutos, el llanto desapareció. Y al verle de nuevo, los ojos de un color cobalto le observaron a pesar de estar ciegos.-¿Con qué Levi, eh?...-Susurró, cubriendo al bastardito con una manta que le consiguió hacía poco, matando a un comerciante de telas. El bastardito le miró, fijo. Entonces, cómo si fuese un puto payaso, sonrió. Kaney bufó. Pero aún así sostuvo al bebito, al bastardito rosa anteriormente berreante y comenzó a andar rumbo a la salida.-...No esta mal.-Declaró, poniéndose ese tedioso sombrero que Kushel le regaló el día de su cumpleaños. En fin.

-No esta mal...-Repitió, silbándo una melodía sin forma.-No está mal.

_**Hermosas Criaturas.**_

_**¿Alguien leyó el capítulo 65?**_

_**Casi muero. Pobre Eren. Pobre... bueno, todos.**_

_**En fin, espero que os guste.**_

_**Con eterno cariño y afecto.**_

_**Elisa Lancaster**_


End file.
